Jack Frost Cosplay
by Mafizzle-lee-izzle
Summary: I'm cosplaying as Jack Frost this year and decided to share the how-to notes I made on clothing, props, etc. Chapter 1: Invisible Shoes; Chapter 2: Frosted Hoodie; Chapter 3: Lovely Brown Skinnies
1. Invisible Shoes

I. Jack Frost

1. Invisible shoes

A. Materials

a. Transparent PVC insoles (Dollar Tree, Dollar General, etc.)

b. Mesh fabric

c. Needle & thread

d. Markers, paint, fabric dye or makeup in your skin tone

B. PVC insoles

a. Buy size larger than shoe size

b. Massaging insoles (good traction)

c. May have to buy men's insoles (for wider feet)

d. Trim if necessary

C. Sizing the Straps

a. Two straps for each shoe

One that loops over the toe

One that wraps over the top of the foot

b. Toe strap between ½" and 1" wide

3" to 4" long (trim to fit)

c. Foot strap will be 1 ½" to 2" wide

About 10" to 12" long (depending on size of feet)

d. Figure length by sizing on foot (do separately)

Place foot on insole (comfortably)

Tuck strap on either side of second toe (make sure it's not pinching, leave wiggle room)

Mark strap where it hits the insole; mark spot on insole so you know where to attach the strap

Add about a half inch to each end of the measurement (for seam allowance), and trim the strap

e. Size the foot strap

Start at the outside bell of foot

Wrap over top of foot at an angle

Curve back under the arch to the middle of the insole (just in front of heel)

Mark and trim as before, leaving at least a half inch on either end for sewing

D. Coloring the Mesh

a. Strap needs to match your skin as closely as possible

b. Alcohol-based markers (Copic and Prismacolor) (Micheals or Hobby Lobby) are what I used, but any paint, markers, fabric dye, or makeup should work. Just keep in mind that makeup will probably wash away in rain or any other water, so be sure to reapply

E. Building the Shoe

a. Attach straps to insoles where you've marked them

b. Fold each end over so you have about ¼" doubled (if fabric is fragile, fold end over again to make it 1/8" quadrupled, to reinforce stitching)

c. Using neutral or flesh-colored thread, carefully sew the doubled ends of the strap to the insole where you marked it

d. Stitch through existing holes, or use a large needle, push pin or awl to poke a hole through the plastic

e. Use as few holes as possible and leave at least 1/8" of space between them (to avoid weakening the plastic)

F. …And That's It!

a. Try on shoe to double-check fit and comfort

Make sure there are no lumps of fabric that will cause blisters (particularly under the heel)

b. Pro tip: Some insoles are more flexible than others. If your shoe is too floppy, you can use a couple of strips of double-stick fashion tape or other skin-safe adhesive to stick it directly to your foot.

**Main source: andsewingishalfthebattle invisible-shoes**


	2. Frosted Hoodie

2. Hoodie

A. Materials

a. Blue hoodie

b. Sharpie paint pens (white & silver)

c. Metallic paint (ice blue)

d. Pearl ex to mix with metallic paint (to make it more metallic-y)

e. Sponge brush

f. White fabric paint

g. Paper plates

B. White Sharpie Pen

a. Get ink to tip

b. Draw frost on hoodie

However you want to, really (swirly, vine-y, just do what you like best)

Photos of frost could help

Photos of Frost could also help

Will be faded (don't panic)

C. Silver Sharpie Pen

a. Highlight some white sharpie (don't draw over frost you drew with white paint pen exactly, just kind of shadow it)

b. Dots or texture a bit on frost, drag it even

c. Loosely color in some empty space

D. Shiny Paint & Very Thin Paintbrush

a. More highlighting

E. Sponge Brush, Paper Plates, & White Fabric Paint

a. dabbing and dragging where hoodie/frost is a little more worn and faded or maybe spread

Be sure to have a reference with you so you know where to draw the frost and the white worn over the frost.

**Main source (just search FF-destroyed-link in Google and something should pop up): ** watch?v=wzC5SqS3hPE


	3. Lovely Brown Skinnies

3. Pants

A. Materials

a. Brown pants

b. White and brown acrylic/fabric paint

c. Course paint brush

d. Light brown ribbon (if you get white ribbon just paint it brown)

B. Cutting

a. Use permanent marker to make a mark where you want to cut the pant legs (do this while pants are on you, anywhere in calf area, and only mark on one pantlet)

b. Extend to line so it will be easier to cut (take the pants off for this part)

c. Measure with a ruler how far the line is from the bottom of pantlet

d. Make a symmetrical line on the opposite pantlet using your measurement

e. Cut off excess fabric

f. Snip into the fabric to give it a more jagged edge (be as messy as possible), do this to both the front and the back

C. Painting

a. Mix the white and brown paint together

b. Brush onto pants (should resemble snow)

c. Brush up, down, and side-to-side (but not diagonally), front and back

D. Thread

a. Hot glue the first portion to pants so you know where it will go (wear pants while doing this)

b. Hot glue it on (pants off)

c. Glue thread in criss-cross motion

Once again make sure you have a photo of Jack to use as reference for the thread at bottom of pants.

**Main source (just search FF-destroyed-link in Google search and something should pop up): ** watch?v=V5kWlTo5eu8


End file.
